SILENCE
by fii d'floulite
Summary: Tak ada kata, hanya hati yang merasa dan kau...tahu pasti.-terinspirasi dari UNSPOKEN- First Fict..Wanna RnR?


**Yeeeyyyyyyy……!!!!**

**Fic pertama Fii di FFN……….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fic Bahasa Indonesia pertama di Wish………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*tepuk-tepuk gaje…*

Disclaimer CLAMP always and only.

Starring Touki & Ranshou

Check it out

**UNSPOKEN**

© Fii_d'Floulite

"Wanita iblis sialan! Berani-beraninya menggodanya, apa tidak ada lelaki tampan lain di dunia iblis sana? Huh!" Aku hanya bisa bergumam kesal akan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Tepat setelah pertemuan antara iblis dan malaikat, beberapa perempuan iblis berduyun-duyun menghampirinya, menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan mereka dengan tsunami. Tsunami yang kubuat dari kekuatanku sebagai penguasa air. Tapi itu bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat utama seperti aku. Buang buang waktu dan tenaga saja.

Seperti biasa, hari ini pun aku kembali melakukan tugasku sebagai malaikat air. Menanyakan kabar dari air yang ada di sumbernya. Setelah selesai dengan sungai dan air terjun, danau menjadi tempat terakhir yang kuperiksa. Seperti tahu bahwa aku yang datang, roh air danau menari mengiramakan setiap perciknya bagai lagu yang merdu. Roh-roh air itu kelihatan begitu ceria. Mereka juga terlihat senang sekali akan kedatanganku, yah meski aku menyadari bahwa sikapku selama ini kepada mereka belum bisa dibilang baik. Dan seperti biasa juga, mereka menyapaku dengan hangat.

" Konichiwa Touki-sama"

"Konichiwa." Aku membalasnya pendek. Mereka tahu bahwa aku memang begitu. Terlalu biasa bagi mereka melihatku begini. I am cold by nature. Dan itulah yang membuatku tenar di kalangan malaikat. Kudengar di kalangan iblis juga. Tapi kali ini kuakui sikap dingin ku agak sedikit beda. Jelas karena aku masih sangat kesal. Dan sepertinya mereka –para roh air- merasakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang anda pikirkan, Touki sama?" Salah satu roh air mulai bertanya padaku.

"Iya nih, touki sama kog beda hari ini. Cerita dong cerita!" Timpal seorang roh air yang lain yang sudah kukenal bahkan terkenal dikalangan roh air sebagai biang gosip.

"Berisik!!" Ah, kenapa aku jadi emosi begini. Aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya.

"Ihh, Touki-sama, hiks..uwwaa..!!!" *Lebay loh ah*

"Hmm..Kalau memang Touki-sama tidak berkenan juga tidak apa." Sahut salah seorang lagi dari mereka. Untungnya ada roh air yang satu ini. Roh air yang sungguh pengertian dan bijaksana.

"Hm, terimakasih." Hanya itu yang aku ucapkan sebelum akhirnya aku membaca mantra memulai tugasku sebagai malaikat air.

Kenapa aku jadi teringat peristiwa kemarin. Aku jadi tambah kesal mengingatnya, sangat kesal. Tanpa sadar aku membuat gelombang besar dengan air danau itu. Tidak, kenapa aku ini. Roh-roh air itu tidak seharusnya jadi pelampiasan kekesalanku. Aku telah merusak keceriaan mereka hari ini. Untunglah apa yang kulakukan tidak terlalu berbahaya meski mereka jadi terlihat begitu ketakutan. Aku berhasil memulihkan mereka. Memperbaiki apa-apa yang sudah kurusak tadi. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Touki-sama! Kelihatannya anda lelah hari ini?" Satu roh air memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Aku tidak berkata iya atau tidak. Tapi kuisyaratkan pada mereka dengan anggukkan kepalaku.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu." Roh air yang lain sepertinya mulai mengerti keadaanku ini. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang rindang. Kududukkan diriku disana. Bersandar pada batang pohon sambil terus mencoba menenangkan diri.

Kali ini kucoba bernafas lebih dalam. Kemudian kuhela nafas lebih panjang demi meredam rasa kesalku yang bertumpuk disini. Ya, disini. Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Diapun bahkan tak terlihat mengerti. Kau tahu tidak bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana sakitnya aku melihat wanita-wanita yang mengerumunimu kemarin. Huh, mengejarku saja tidak kau lakukan. Dasar laki-laki yang tidak peka.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, melakukan tugasku berikutnya. Menurunkan hujan untuk tumbuhan yang hidup ditempat itu. Yah mereka juga butuh minum. Apa jadinya kalu aku terus tenggelam pada perasaanku sendiri dan melupakan mereka. Hujan yang mengalir dari atas seolah merefleksikan perasaanku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku menangisinya. Ahh. Seandainya saja aku lebih terbuka, pada perasaanku, terutama padanya.

Kuakhiri hujan yang kuturunkan pada tanaman-tanaman ini. Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Aku berdiri sejenak menikmati suasana ini. Dimana bau air dan tanaman menyatu. Aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Touki…" Suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenal. Mungkinkah dia…"ternyata kau disini." Kubalikkan badanku kebelakang. Mencoba memastikan sosok yang memanggilku barusan.

"Mau apa?" lagi-lagi aku bersikap dingin. Padahal mauku tidak begitu.

"Kau masih marah ya?" dia mendekatiku dan mencoba menggapai tanganku tapi aku menepisnya. Cukup kasar. "Kalau begitu maaf!" ucapnya lirih. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangannya yang menarik tubuh mungilku dengan lembut kedalam dekapannya.

"Ranshou..!" Kali ini aku setengah membentak. Aku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Panggilanku padanya juga terdengar seperti membentak. Oh Touki…Touki… kau memang lemah dalam urusan bicara. Apa mungkin Ranshou akan marah? Aku jadi ragu.

"Hmm…"Kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat dengan senyum yang begitu hangat, khas Ranshou. "Tak perlu bicara Touki. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Maaf mengabaikanmu kemarin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Maaf."

Aku hanya diam. Aku tahu. Dan aku benar-benar salah. Meski aku diam Ranshou pasti tahu. Meski tak kukatakan, Ranshou pasti mengerti. Mengerti akan apa yang aku rasakan. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berprasangka buruk padanya. Aku cemburu, terlalu cemburu. Bahkan otakku jadi sulit mencerna pribadi Ranshou, mustahil bagi seorang Ranshou untuk lupa. Mestinya aku yang minta maaf. Lidahku kelu. Sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutku.

"Maaf…" Ucapku setengah berbisik, mungkin tak akan terdengar jelas bagi Ranshou. Tapi aku sedikit lega dengan yang barusan kulakukan.

"Ahh, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Touki marah juga tidak masalah. Aku malah senang Touki cemburu." Kali ini dia berucap sambil menahan senyum gelinya. " Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan melihat wajah cemberutmu yang imut itu. Hmm…" Ahh Ranshou. Kata-katanya dan…senyumnya itu berhasil membuat topeng wajah dinginku serasa retak. Tidak, tidak, tidak hanya serasa retak, melainkan benar-benar retak. Luntur. Kutolak tubuhnya dengan halus. Lalu aku berpaling membelakanginya untuk menyembunyikan wajahku ini. Wajah yang berubah panas dan sudah semerah tomat. Aku tak mau kalau sampai wajah ini terlihat olehnya.

"Touki…" Panggilnya pelan. Kurasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Aku jadi semakin lemas. Benar saja, punggungku benar-benar kulemaskan, kusandarkan pada dadanya. Hangat. Ingin rasanya aku terus berada dalam dekapannya. " Aishiteru, Touki." Ucapnya pelan ditelingaku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi aku tahu. Ranshou pasti sudah tahu jawabannya walau tak kuucapkan. Aishiteru mo… Ranshou.

**~ F I N ~**

**WARNING**

*catatan penting gak penting*

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamanya Fii. Dialognya dikit? Iyalah, Touki gitu loh. Kalo Ryuki bisa jadi sepuluh chappi…

Touki : Kebanyakan. Aku gak gitu deh!

Iria : Masa'? Tapi kata Ryuki iya. Bawel lagi.

Touki : Oh ya…??!! *death glare*

Iria : Ahh Ranshou-sama!

Touki : *blushing*

Iria : Tapi bo'ong!!

Touki : *tato jidat mode on*

Iria : *shunpo*

Touki : Awas kau!!

Yup demikianlah sedikit keributan antara asisten dan main chara kita. Mohon maaf atas ketidakbenaran pengetikan ataupun ketidakpaduan isi karena kekurang pengalaman dan keamatiran saya di FFN *Maklumi yah Senpai sekalian* At least.

**Hope someone will READ and please gimme REVIEW!!**

***puppy eyes on***


End file.
